injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Fan Profile: Klarion
Please note that this is a fan-made article for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Nothing here is canon unless confirmed by the creators at a later date. Klarion the Witch Boy is a playable character Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a DLC character that will be released for $4.99, and is labelled as a Gadget User. Biography Klarion is a young practitioner of the dark arts originally hailing from Witch-World, an otherworldly dimension where everyone is at least somewhat knowledgeable about black magic. The problem was, being a child, he was constantly under the direction of adults who dictated what he could and could not do with his powers, as well as what kind of sorcery he could study. Using his power to open a gateway into the normal universe, Klarion and his cat familiar, Teekl, embarked on a journey to learn all there was to know about witchcraft, as well as cause some chaos along the way. Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic Powers and Abilities *Sorcery *Shape-shifting *Energy manipulation *Dark magic Animations Intro/Outro *'Intro:' Klarion appears out of a crimson-colored portal from the ground. He then chuckles and says "Well, let's get this going." *'Outro:' Klarion states "Now you're finished!" and then proceeds to chain the opponent to the floor with his dark magic while he stands triumphantly. Post-Round Taunt Teekl hops into Klarion's arms and he pets him. Klarion will either chuckle or say "Good kitty." Gameplay Super Move The Witch Boy's Wrath: A red energy bursts out from Klarion, sending his opponent to another dimension on what looks like a torture bed. Klarion then chants a spell which summons creatures made out of his dark magic to attack the opponent. Klarion then releases a powerful blast, which slams the opponent back into the battlefield. Character Trait Energy Absorption: Klarion glows red, and any projectile that hits him is added to his meter. However, it takes a while to recharge. Ending Defeating Superman was only the tip of the iceberg for Klarion. Having absorbed his energy from the battle, he felt the power of his dark magic increasing. As time went on, Klarion became a powerful sorcerer. But it wasn't enough for him. He now studies and searches for Astaroth, hoping to add even more power to his own. Clash Quotes Basic *"What a fool you are!" *"Is that the best you can do?" *"You don't seem to know who you're messing with." *"Now this will be fun!" Character Specific *'Against Nightwing (Dick Grayson):' **Klarion: "My dark magic will conquer you!" Nightwing: "That's not how it worked before." **Klarion: "Still Batman's little target?" Nightwing: "Still known as the witch brat?" **Nightwing: "You could of been a good titan." Klarion: "Like I'd join you're team of oddballs." **Nightwing: "I see you're still single, no surprise." Klarion: "Oh, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" *'Against Nightwing (Damian Wayne):' **Klarion: "Look who finally joined the dark side." Nightwing: "Don't be funny with me." **Nightwing: "The regime orders you dead!" Klarion: "I'm that much a threat, am I?" *'Against Batman:' **Klarion: "You're still and old fool." Batman: "And you're still an irresponsible kid." **Batman: "I don't believe in dark magic." Klarion: "Then allow me to convince you." *'Against Raven:' **Klarion: "You doing anything after this?" Raven: "Sending you're soul to Hell!" **Raven: "I'll kick you're ass!" Klarion: "You'res is finer than mine anyway." *'Against Zatanna:' **Klarion: "Wouldn't you like to be with a true sorcerer?" Zatanna: "Get over yourself." **Klarion: "Together, we could rule this realm!" Zatanna: "Not interested, creep!" **Zatanna: "I've defeated countless other sorcerers." Klarion: "They must have all sucked." **Zatanna: "It's not going to work between us!" Klaion: "Then I guess I'll give you no choice." *'Against The Joker:''' **Klarion: "You laugh at you're defeat." Joker: "I laugh 'cause I can!" **Klarion: "You're the worst this realm can offer!" Joker: "I'll take that as a compliment." **Joker: "Show me a magic trick, boy." Klarion: "If you insist." **Joker: "Gonna pull a rabbit out of you're hat?" Klarion: "Too cliche for me." Category:Blog posts